When Ebony Met Bray
by TribalQueen32
Summary: I do not own anything associated with The Tribe, it belongs to Cloud 9. This is my version of what would have happened if Ebony met Bray if the virus had never occured.
1. When They First Met

Chapter One   
  
The door of a midnight black Lamborghini Diablo swung open in front of the Casual Diner and out stepped Ebony. She was about 5'5 with long blonde and red braids, and a curvy body. She wore red lipstick, a red spaghetti strapped tank, and black stretch jeans that clung to her hips. She walked into the coffee house and saw Lex trying to court another unwilling woman, and Salene enjoying a mocha with her new boyfriend Pride.   
  
Ebony took her usual seat in the back, she sat there when she was off from working at the diner, and ordered a double espresso with milk and sugar, while she sat reading the newspaper. "Hmmm? They've found a cure for that new virus going around. Well, good for them". Ebony sat there sipping her espresso when she happened to look up. She saw a tall, handsome man walk in. He had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. He looked at her as he walked to his seat and flashes her a smile. Unable to resist, Ebony began to blush and she turned away before smiling. She looked on as he took his seat and began reading the newspaper article that she was just reading just a moment ago. She was somewhat nervous for being in the same room with him. But, being the straight forward to girl she is, she worked up the nerve to go and say "hi" to him.   
  
So she stands up and walks over to his table. "Hello. My names Ebony. Sorry if I disturbed you, but I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" The man looked at her and smiled, "Hello Ebony. My name is Bray. You're not disturbing me at all, and yes I am new here. Is it that easy to tell?" Ebony giggles, "No, it's not that noticeable. I was just asking because I have never seen you around here before. And I work here part time so I would have noticed you before. Well, I'll leave you to your paper. You have a nice day." Ebony flashed a smile and began to walk away when Bray jumps up. "WAIT!.......You don't have to go. I am kinda lonely around here and I don't know many people. Maybe one day you could show me around the city, I'm sure you know it pretty well," Ebony in sheer panic turned back around, and shrugged "Sure." Bray smiled, "Cool, um, I'm gonna give you my number, and you can just call me when you're free". So Bray took a napkin from the table and wrote his number down. Ebony smiled, "I'll be sure to do that. Um, I'm gonna give you my number as well, so you can call me when you want." Ebony tore off a section of the napkin and wrote her number down as well. Bray smiled and folded the napkin up and put it in his pocket, "I will definitely call you." Bray gathered his things and walked with Ebony outside. "Wow! That's your car?" Ebony laughed, "Yeah, my dad bought it for me last year. He's the head of the Reynolds Software Company. But, I don't find it right to brag." Bray, surprised, nodded and walked to his BMW. "Well I guess I'll see you later?" Bray said as he turned around to face Ebony. "You bet." Ebony said.   
  
As Bray drove off Salene came outside and looked over Ebony's shoulder at the napkin in her hand, "Bray huh?.......Sounds like a nice name". Ebony spun around, gave Salene a mean look, and then got into her car and drove off. When Ebony got home she said hi to her mother and went upstairs. As she walked to her room, she could hear her older sisters Siva and Java chatting on the phone, as usual. She walked into her bedroom, and got into her nightgown, ready to go to sleep. She gazed out of the window, that was right above her bed. She slowly slipped into a deep sleep, with Bray's number on her night stand.  
  
Call Me  
  
Bray   
  
954-297-3295 


	2. Late For School

Chapter Two  
  
Ebony woke up the next morning refreshed and 25 minutes late for school. She rushed out of the house and got to school by the end of first period, when the principal stopped her. "Where are going young lady"? Ebony smiled innocently and looked at him. "Oh, sir, I just got to school because I carelessly over slept and then I missed my bus. But I promise it will never happen again". She nodded and began to walk away when the principal caught her attention again. "I know it will not happen again because you, Missy, have detention on Friday, after school." Ebony, enraged, began to debate with him, "But Principal Streck, I have cheerleading practice after school and you know how our cheerleaders are the best in the county." Not convinced, Principal Streck withstood his decision and told Ebony to be in the gym, after school at 3:30.   
  
Still angry, Ebony went to 2nd period and put her head on her desk. Salene, Trudy, Chloe, May and Amber walk into class giggling until they notice Ebony looking not too happy. "What's wrong Eb"? Inquired Amber. "Why so glum"? Ebony, lifting her head, said in a low voice, "I'm fine, I'm just not in a good mood. We will talk about it later, Okay?" Surprised, Amber looked at Trudy and shrugged. Salene said in a low voice, "Whatever", and walked to her seat. Trudy and Amber followed.   
  
Later on that day, Ebony was walking through the courtyard to her next class, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around to find herself face to face with the wanna be "Ladies Man" himself, Lex. Ebony sighed, "What do you want Lex"? Lex, looking excited about something, began to talk. "Well, Ebony, my parents aren't going to be here on Saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to come to the party I am having? It is strictly for us, seniors. And the soccer, football, and basketball team will be there. Oh, and also that new guy, uh, Bray. Yeah he's gonna be there too since he is the new goalie for our soccer team." Ebony's eyes just lit up, 'WHAT?! BRAY IS GOING TO BE THERE?!?" She screamed. "Oh, I am definitely gonna be there. Count me in". Lex, glad that Ebony agreed to show, ran off to invite Salene, Pride, Chloe, May, Ellie, Trudy, and Amber to come along also.   
  
Ebony, so anxious, ran to her car after school and picked up her cell when she got in. She dialed Salene's cell number and waited for her to pick up. "Hello?" Salene answered. "Salene, girl, you have to come shopping with me. I can't explain why right now but meet me in front of school. We have to talk". Salene, hesitant, answers back. "Uh, ok, be there in 5, Eb". Five minutes later Salene hops into Ebony's car and the speed off to the mall. Half where there, Salene begged Ebony to tell her what was going on, but Ebony just looked at Salene and kept on driving. Then it finally hit Salene, "Uh oh, this is about Bray right"? Ebony looked at her, "Yes, he is gonna be at Lex's party and I need you to help me pick out an outfit". Salene smiled and laughed, "Ok, girl, I'll help ya".   
  
Ebony and Salene went to their favorite store, Torrid, and tried on outfit after outfit. But then one specific outfit caught Ebony's attention. "Salene, I think I found the right outfit for the party". Salene nodded. " I like that one too". Ebony was holding up a red velvet strapless top and black leather pants. "Yeah, this is the right one", she said with a charming smile on her face. "I know he is really gonna love this outfit, don't you think"? Salene looked at Ebony an d busted out laughing, 'Girl, you are losing it. I think you need to help". They both were just laughing in the middle of the store. "I know I do, girl, we all do". Ebony replied. "And I'm going to get my help tomorrow". Salene shook her head, as they paid for the clothes.   
  
Ebony drove home after dropping Salene off at home. When she got into the house and up to her room she found Java in there. Java was holding Bray's number. "So, little sister, looks like you are picking up boys already". Ebony looked disgusted, "Get out of my room"! Java, put Bray's number down and went to walk out. As she passed Ebony she had more to say, "Why don't you take my advice, learn about him, before "getting together", cause you always skip that part". Then Java walked out and Ebony slammed the door behind her. 


	3. Detention

Chapter Three  
  
Ebony woke up the next morning, excited and ready for school. She was so psyched that Lex's party was Saturday night. She took a shower, got dressed, and gathered her books. She was just walking out of the door when her phone rang. She ran over to catch it before it woke her mom up. "Hello?" Ebony answered. No one responded on the other end so she hung up the phone. "Damn, I hate stupid people". She said, as she ran out of the house. She got to school on time and made it to 1st period. When she walked in she saw Salene, sitting with her boyfriend Pride. And next to them was Lex talking to Trudy, Amber, Chloe, Ellie and May. Ebony went over and took her seat next to Lex. She did find him somewhat attractive. He had long black hair, with gorgeous blue-gray eyes, and New Zealand accent, but Ebony swore it wouldn't go any further than friendship. Ebony pulled out her mirror to check her make-up before class started. She rolled her eyes as soon as Lex started to talk about rock music.   
  
She was applying more lip stick when she saw Bray in the corner of her mirror. He came into her class looking for someone, but she kept her back turned so she wouldn't stare at him. But that didn't stop her from gawking at him from the mirror. Bray looked around the room until he saw Lex. "Hey Lex", Lex turned around, "have you seen Jay? He has one of my text books in his locker." Lex, shaking his head, looked at Bray, "No, mate. I don't see him until the end of the day, and then we got detention today too." Bray, looking happy, "Perfect! I have detention today also. I'll see you guys then." Lex nodded and him and Bray shook hands. Then Bray left after the bell rang, and Lex turned to Ebony. "Well I guess you saw your man right?" Ebony, punching Lex in the arm "Shut up, you".   
  
School was kinda slow after that, and all through the day, all Ebony could think of was Bray. By 3:30 she went into the gym, and she saw Lex talking to Bray and some tall blonde-haired guy. "That must be Jay". Ebony said to herself. Lex turned around laughing, as he spotted Ebony. "Oi! Eb, come sit with us over here". Bray surprised at seeing her, began to speak. "Hey Ebony. I didn't know you went here. How have you been? Have you thought about what we talked about before"? Ebony smiled, "I have been good thanks, and yes I have thought about it. I'm available tomorrow, if you are"? Bray smiled and nodded, "Yes, I am available tomorrow, noon alright with you"? Ebony agreed. Detention finally ended at 4:10 and Lex, and Jay had already drove off to their houses. Before Ebony drove off, Bray stopped her. "Hey, I heard you were going to Lex's party." Ebony, content, answered back, "Yeah, I'll be there." Bray kissed her hand, "I can't wait to see you there and tomorrow when we meet up". Ebony smiled and drove off, excited.   
  
When she got home at 6:38, she hopped into bed and finished her homework. She finished it at 7:30 and had some time to spare before going to bed. She saw Bray's number on her night stand and decided to call him. She let the phone ring 5 times and no one answered. She hung up and got undressed to get into the shower. Then her phone rang. She dashed for it, and picked it up on the second ring. "Hello"? Ebony answered. "Hello, can I speak to Ebony"? A voice replied. "This is Ebony speaking, may I ask who's calling"? The voice laughed for a second, "It's Bray. I was just going through my notebook and I found your number and I thought I'd give you a call". Ebony, jumped up and down in happiness. "I just called you about three minutes ago and no one answered". "Oh, sorry. I just got back from my cousins house". Bray responded. Ebony, paused. "Well you caught me at a bad time, I am getting into the shower, um, so I gotta call you back, ok?" Bray agreed and let her get into the shower.   
  
When she got out, she called him back and they talked all night long. By the end of the conversation, it was 5:45am. "Wow, I have to take a rest if I'm going to show you around today". Bray a little tired himself agreed. "I need to go to sleep too, so I'll see you at 12"? Ebony giggled, "Of course, you will". Bray, sighed on the phone, "Well, I guess we got to go to sleep. I'll see you later on today". They both said their goodbyes and hung up. Ebony was so happy that she had a hard time falling asleep. She finally fell asleep, still thinking about Bray. 


	4. A Day With Bray

Chapter Four  
  
Ebony awoke at 10:30 and she was in a state of panic. She had to shower, pick out a outfit, and do her nails. She started off with picking out an outfit. She grabbed a pair of blue stretch jeans, a white tank top, and a pink fishnet top. She then jumped into the shower, and got out in 10 minutes flat. When she looked at the clock after she got into her room and it was 10:47. She still had enough time to get dressed, style her hair, and go get her nails done. At 11:54, she had left from the nail shop and was ready to go pick Bray up. She picked up her cell to call him and tell him she was on her way. "Hello?" Bray answered the phone. "Hey, Bray, it's Ebony. I am on my way okay"? Bray paused for a second. "Okay, I'll see ya when you get here". Ebony smiled "Alright, bye". Bray responded with "bye" and then she hung up the phone.  
  
Ebony pulled into the driveway of a brick house with white shutters. She honked the horn twice. Then out stepped Bray. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a dark blue t-shirt with "Rancid" written on it. "Hey, you", Bray said as he got into the car. They drove to Salene's house, which was right down the street from Ebony. "I just need to pick something up really quick. I'll only be a minute". Ebony got out and ran up to Salene's door. The door opened and Ebony walked inside. "Quick Salene, Bray wants me to show him around the city and I have no idea where to take him, I mean I have passes to go to the football stadium but I don't know how to get there". Salene laughed at her. "Eb, you told this boy that you could show him around the city and yet you had no place in mind"? Ebony looked at Salene, obviously not amused. "Are you going to help or not"? Salene searched her room for a pamphlet of the city sites. "Here, take this. It shows you all of the worthwhile things here. And if he asks what you need it for, just say that you need it for directions, okay"? Ebony thought about it, before taking the booklet. "Thanks Sal, you are a life saver, and I don't mean the candy". They both broke out laughing. "Now, go, have a good time. Get to know him. And just be yourself". Salene said as Ebony walked out of the front door.   
  
She got back into the car and sped off. "Well, I figured since you like football, I'd take you to the football field. The Dolphins are practicing there today because they're field is getting renovated and ours is the closest to them". Bray looked at Ebony in disbelief, "Are you serious? Damn, you are an awesome girl"! Bray gave Ebony a little peck on the cheek. Ebony pulled into the parking lot of the Liverpool Field. She gave him the passes that her dad had given her that morning. Bray took the pass and hung it around his neck. When they got onto the field, Bray nearly lost his cool. The head coach announced to the team that Ebony Reynolds was there to watch and meet them. Ebony pulled him aside, "Don't do that. I don't like people being nice to me because of who my father is, alright"? The coach apologized, but the damage was already done. So the coach let Bray practice with the players, while Ebony watched in the stands. At 2:30, they decided to leave and Bray got an official jersey from the coach. "Man, that was awesome, Ebony. Thanks. I have never had this much fun since I would play with my dad when I was younger". Bray and Ebony got into the car a drove off.  
  
The party was approaching and Ebony had taken Bray to the aquarium, football field, zoo, and the she took him back home. "Well, did you have fun"? Ebony asked. "Of course I did. I was with you, so I had a great time". Bray said that with a smile as his head slightly turned and looked at her. Ebony, couldn't hold her urge any longer. She leaned in and kissed Bray. They had a full make out session for 10 minutes until Ebony looked at her watch. "Oh, wow! I got to get home. I'll see you later on tonight, right"? Bray looked somewhat sad but then he answered her back, "Yeah, I can't wait to see you later". He leaned in and kissed her lightly. Ebony smiled when she drove off. Before she turned the corner she waved at Bray. Then she disappeared around the bend. 


	5. Party Time

Chapter Five  
  
When Ebony got home 15 minutes later, she went and hopped in the shower. Her sister Java was being nosy, as always. When Ebony got out of the shower, Java was right in her face, "So little sister, what's the rush"? Ebony walked by her, "No rush. I am going to a party tonight, if you must know". Java huffed, "Well, I guess you are going to go have a good time at some stinking high school party". Java stormed out of the room, obviously jealous. Ebony snickered, "I hate her". After Java left, Ebony's phone rang. Ebony ran to get it, out of breath she answered the phone. "He...hello"? There was a female voice on the other end. "Hey, Eb. It's Trudy". Ebony was kind of surprised. "Oh, hey Trudy. What's up"? Trudy paused, "I was just calling to ask if you were going to Lex's party tonight, because I need a ride". Ebony responded in an aggravated voice. "Ugh, yeah, alright I'll give you a lift. Be ready by 7. Alright"? Trudy agreed to meet Ebony outside. She hung up the phone and laid down for a moment.  
  
An hour later Ebony's phone rings again. It's Chloe this time. "Hey Ebony. I wanted to go to Lex's party tonight, but I can't find anyone who is willing to take me. Would you mind if I went with you"? Ebony got even more aggravated. "Chloe, I might not want to take you, but seeing as how you are my friend, I'll take you along. Who knows, you might find yourself a little boy toy". Ebony and Chloe broke out laughing. "Ok, I'll be at your house by 6:45 Chloe". Ebony hung up with Chloe and looked at the clock. "Uh, 3:50, I think I can take a nap for a while". And with that comment Ebony fell asleep.   
  
Two hours later Siva came into Ebony's room and woke her up. "Ebony! Ebony! Wake up! Your going to be late for Lex's party!" Ebony jumped up and looked at her clock, it was 5:50. "Oh my god! I got to get dressed. Ebony jumped out of her bed, and ran into her closet. She pulled out her strapless velvet shirt, and leather pants. Ebony jumped in front of the mirror, wanting to look absolutely perfect for when she saw Bray. She got out from in front of her mirror at 6:10. She got dressed and then called Trudy and Chloe, to tell them to be ready by the time she got there. At 6:30 Ebony walked out of the front door, but following right behind her was Java. "And just where do you think your going, little sister". Ebony turned around and stared her in the face. "I told you earlier, I am going out, not that it's any of your business. I will be back by 12. God!" Ebony got into her car, ready to drive off when Java leaned on the driver door. "Well, I wouldn't want mom and dad to find out that their youngest daughter was at a party, with guys and alcohol". Java giggled. Ebony looked at her in disgust. "You wouldn't dare tell them. Unless you want your little secrets about you and Ram, in their bed, to come out in the open. So you still wanna tell on me"? Ebony smiled, and looked at Java. "Be back no later than 12. I mean it". Java insisted. Ebony rolled up her window, nodded, and drove off.  
  
Ebony arrived at Chloe's house by 6:45. Chloe was sitting on the front porch. Ebony honked the horn twice, and Chloe ran and hopped in. "Man, my first senior party. This is going to be fun. I wonder if Jay's brother Ved will be there"? Ebony glanced at Chloe. "Who"? Chloe looked at her in extreme disbelief. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO VED IS? HE IS THE NEW JUNIOR EVERYONE IS TALKING ABOUT"! Ebony laughed at Chloe's outburst. "Haha! No sorry I don't associate with under class-men. But if he looks anything like Jay, then he's a cutie." Chloe shifted in her seat for about 5 minutes until she spoke again, "OUCH! Ebony, um, why are your seats so lumpy? They are very uncomfortable". Chloe lifted herself up at the next red light to see what she was sitting on. She pulled out a black leather wallet. Sitting there, Chloe opened it and looked at the identification card. "Uh, who's Bray"? Ebony turned her head so fast, the car turned with her. "Bray!? He left his wallet here"? Chloe looked at Ebony after her little car trouble, "And you tell me that I need to calm down? You are way more infatuated than I am". Ebony gave Chloe a look that would curdle milk, then she snatched the wallet from her. They didn't speak much after that.  
  
By 7 Ebony was at Trudy's house. Trudy heard the car pull up and ran outside. When she got to the car she was surprised to see Chloe in the passenger seat. "Chloe? What are you doing, coming to the party? You're not a senior". Chloe didn't answer her, instead she got out of the car and moved to the back seat with a nasty look on her face. Trudy shook her head and climbed into the car. "Okay Eb. Are you ready to go"? Ebony looked as if she was in deep thought. "Ebony"? Trudy asked again. Ebony awoke as fast as someone under hypnosis. "Huh?....what? Oh, yeah I'm ready lets go". And they drove to Lex's house which was so full, the people were spilling out into the yard. "Well, girls, here we are", Ebony said as she turned off the car. They all walked into the house that was blasting with music. The Ebony froze as she saw Bray. 


	6. What Have I Done?

Chapter Six  
  
As Ebony walked through the crowd to get close to Bray, Lex came up in front of her obviously drunk "He...HEY! Eb....so glad you could make it. I hope you have pun at night...look more beer, I'll see you labor". Lex ran to the new keg of beer sitting in te living room. Ebony watched as he stumbled across the floor. All she could do was laugh, and warn every girl to stay far away. Ebony walked up to Bray at the counter in the kitchen. "Hey!" Ebony said as Bray looked at her and kissed her on the cheek, "Hey, you". Bray put his arm around her waist. Ebony, a little surprised, put her hand on his arm. Ebony stayed there with Bray all night. Wherever he went, he took her with him. "Ebony, are you having a good time"? Bray asked as they sat down on the couch. "Of course I am. I came here to have a good time and with you here it's much better". They sat on the couch all cuddled, and lovey-dovey. Ebony glanced at her watch, all she could make out was a blurry 9:20. She shrugged and took another drink of her beer.  
  
Throughout the night she was getting more and more disoriented. She saw Ellie talking to some guy named Jack. He was about 5'8 with brown hair and a very bad lisp. She then glanced to her left and saw Trudy talking to Pride and Salene. Ebony began to get a little light-headed. She was laying on Bray's chest, when she looked up at him. "Bray, ugh, I don't feel so good. I think I wanna lay down". Bray picked her up and carried her into Lex's room. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her on her forehead. Bray walked out of the room and let her sleep.   
  
The party began to end as Bray went back to Lex's room. He woke up Ebony, "Hey, sleepy-head. The party is dying down, you want me to drive you home? Ebony shook her head, "No, I can't even move. Stay the night with me will ya"? Bray, a little skeptical, agreed. He squeezed in next her and fell asleep also. Bray looked at his watch, it was 11:54 when he finally fell asleep.   
  
When Trudy was ready to go home she couldn't find Ebony anywhere. When she walked outside she saw Chloe getting ready to catch a ride with Jay and Ved. "Hey Chloe. Have you seen Ebony? I can't find her". Chloe shook her head and then she pointed at Lex's window, "I think I saw Bray carry her into Lex's room. I don't know if she is still there though." Trudy sighed, "Well wait for me, I'm going to go see if she is still there." Jay agreed to give Trudy a ride home if Ebony was not up to it. Trudy went back into the house and down the hall way to Lex's room. She tapped on the door and she heard no answer. So, being nosy, she opened the door. She saw Bray and Ebony making out in the bed. She could tell it was going to lead to something else so she slowly closed the door. Trudy ran back outside. "So? Did you find her"? Chloe and Jay asked. "No, she's not in there. Let's just go guys". Trudy got into the back seat and they drove off.  
  
The next morning Ebony woke up. She felt a chill and realized that she was completely naked. She leaned up, holding the blanket to her chest. She looked over at Bray, who was still sleeping, and he was naked too. Ebony thought for a moment, and then she realized what had happened. She said softly to herself, "Oh my god! I slept with Bray"! She got up slowly, not to wake Bray. She got dressed, left a note for Bray on the pillow next to his head, and went outside. She noticed that Salene's car was still there and so was Pride's. She felt so bad. She got into her car and drove away. She tried to sneak into her window, so her parents wouldn't hear her just now getting home. When climbed in the window she was startled to see Java sitting on her bed, holding Ebony's clock. Java looked at Ebony coming through the window. "Boy, are you in trouble". 


	7. How could you, Siva?

Chapter Seven  
  
Ebony climbed all the way in and sat on her bed. "Do mum and dad know"? Java sighed, "No. And I am not going to tell them", Ebony let out a sigh of relief but Java continued, "you are". Ebony looked confused. "Wha...What? I can't tell them. What am I supposed to say? "Sorry mum and dad I was at a party and got drunk and forgot to come home" They will never believe that". Java looked at Ebony, "Is that what happened"? Ebony nodded, and then shook her head no. "No that's not all that happened". Java knew Ebony was lying from the start so she decided to listen to what really happened. Ebony went on and told her about the Bray situation, and how Ebony woke up next to him in bed and they were naked. "I think that we did it, I'm not sure though. I don't remember anything except falling asleep in Lex's room". Java was unfazed by the story. She knew how Ebony was when it came to guys, and this wasn't news. "Well, don't tell mum and dad ALL of the story. Leave out the drinking part and the "sex with Bray" part. They will forgive you if they think you just lost track of time". Ebony smiled, "So your not going to tell them anything"? Java shook her head, "Nope, it's all you. Now get in the shower and get dressed, so you at least look presentable". Java giggled as she left Ebony's room. Ebony followed after her and then shut the door. She leaned on the closed door, "What did we do? Try to remember Ebony, remember", she said to herself as she got into the shower.  
  
When she got out she got dressed and called Lex. The phone rang 7 times and no one answered. She figured he must still be passed out. She laughed as she hung up the phone but her smile soon diminished when she heard a knock at her door. "Oh god who is it this time"? She said as she opened the door. She was suspecting to see her parents at the door but instead it was her sister, Siva. "Hey Ebony. I just got finished talking to Java". Ebony looked mortified, "Oh great! Let me guess she told you everything, right"? Siva lowered her head. "She didn't tell me anything, because she didn't need to. I already knew". Ebony looked puzzled as Siva continued, "I was at Lex's party last night. I saw you and that new guy Bray go into Lex's room. I knew what was going to happen. And you weren't the only one who got out of control last night". Ebony thought that she knew where this conversation was going Siva broke the awkward silence that had followed her last comment, "I did something I shouldn't have. I slept with Lex. I woke up next to him in his mum's room. I freaked out and bailed before he woke up. When I came outside I noticed that your car was still there, so I knew that you were still in the house".   
  
Ebony was going through so many emotions after Siva had finished spilling every detail, "So, ahem, you slept with Lex"? Ebony looked at her sister trying to refrain from laughing. "Yeah, I did and the problem is I don't remember if he was good or not"? They looked at each other and couldn't hold it in any longer. They laughed uncontrollably. They were practically rolling on the floor until another knock came to Ebony's door. This time it was her mum and dad. Her mum walked in a little angry for all of the noise. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!? IT IS 7 AM AND YOU TWO ARE LAUGHING LIKE IT IS 8PM. WE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP"! Ebony and Siva looked at the floor and apologized, then her parents left the room. They both looked at each other, "Oops". 


	8. Bray's Letter

Chapter Eight  
  
Ebony and Siva walked downstairs to eat some breakfast. Java was in the kitchen fixing omelets and sausage. When Ebony walked through the door Java looked at her as if suspecting Ebony to tell her that she told her parents. Ebony shook her head and gave Java a look that said it all. Java cleared her throat. Ebony and Siva sat down to the table as their parents came down the stairs. Her parents looked kind of annoyed but she paid them no mind.   
  
After breakfast Ebony went into her room to finish homework that will be due on Monday. When she pulled out her math book, a piece of paper fell out of it. She picked it up and opened it up. She sat down on the bed and read the contents:  
  
Dear Ebony,  
  
I have thought about you a lot since we met in the café. I can't seem to shake the feelings that I have for you. That is why I am writing this letter, to inform you about how I feel. You are a beautiful person, inside and out. I feel as though you put up this hard image but that is just a cover for the sweet and loving you that is trapped inside. Don't trap it any longer. I want to see that side of you, like when you showed me around town. You were sweet and nothing like I have ever seen you before. I have thought about us and I want to pursue our relationship. I would like for us to become an item and I believe you do too. If you don't agree or you don't feel the same then I understand. BUT if you feel the same way I do please let me know. I know this letter sounds rather stupid but it was written with the purest intentions. I like you very much and I believe we need to see if this relationship would work. If I do not hear from you, then I get the picture. Don't leave me hanging, I want to know how you feel as well.  
  
  
  
With Love,  
  
Bray  
  
When Ebony was done reading the letter she folded it up and put it in her pocket. She couldn't even speak. She put on some clothes and got her jacket. She was heading out of the door when low and behold Java, the sister from hell, blocked the door. "And just where do you think you are going"? Ebony tried to push her out of the way, "MOVE! I am not joking. Move!" Java folded her arms over her chest. Looking persistent, Ebony shoved Java on her butt. "I told you I was not joking and if you want to tell mum and dad......go ahead. I don't care anymore. I am not going to listen to you anymore. And don't think you can push me around anymore because, frankly, I HAVE HAD IT"! Ebony walked to her car with Java still sitting on the porch. As Ebony drove away, Java followed her with a cold stare. "Your wrong little sister. The agony that I can inflict has just begun". Java whispered to herself as she pushed up from the floor. Then dusting herself off she said softly "Just begun" with a malevolent look. Java walked back into the house and disappeared into her room.  
  
Ebony drove to Bray's job at the skating ring. When she got there she waited in her car for a moment trying to gather her thoughts from what she did to Java and what she was going to say or do to Bray. She let out a deep sigh, "Okay...here I go", Ebony got out of her car and walked inside. Bray was behind the counter as she walked in. Everyone stared at her because she had this positive energy following her and everyone she passed was in awe. Bray looked up and saw her walking towards him. When Ebony got to the counter she pulled the note from her pocket. Bray looked confused until he realized what the piece of paper was. Ebony fumbled with it before she spoke. "We need to talk, not here, let's go somewhere a little more private". Bray came out from behind the counter and walked up to her. They clasped hands and walked out to her car. They got in and Ebony broke the silence, "So....I read your letter...and here's what I think". 


	9. What Are Friends For?

Chapter Nine  
  
Ebony and Bray were in her car for what seemed like forever. They talked about everything from their relationship to school and everything else. "I do want a relationship with you but I got out of REAL bad commitment with my ex. He was just too controlling and well I don't want to jump into another relationship so early". Bray looked disappointed, "Well how long ago did you two break up"? Ebony looked at him and lowered her head, "The day I met you". Bray had a look of amazement on his face after Ebony finished her last statement. "Did you break up because of me"? Ebony denied but he could tell that she was lying. "Well I understand how you feel and I am willing to wait as long as I have to because I want to be with you.". Ebony let out a sigh of relief as Bray grabbed her hand. "Thank you Bray". They kissed before Bray exited her car. He walked around the other side before she drove off, "What was your ex's name"? Ebony gazed at him wondering why he asked that question, "Zoot, why"? Bray shrugged, "I just wanted to know". Ebony giggled as she drove off.  
  
When Ebony got back home she had to face her parents who were sitting on the couch when she walked in the door. Her mother looked up at her, "Where have you been. Java told us that you hit her and then she said you stormed out like a bat out of hell. What has gotten into you"? Ebony grunted in disgust, "Look, I am sorry that I ran out and pushed her BUT she deserved it. She is always sticking her nose in other peoples business and never minding her own, she needs to leave well enough alone"! Her parents sat there amazed at Ebony's outburst, "You are NOT going to yell at us like we are your friends. You do not lay a hand on your sister and the part about her minding your business, well, she is supposed to, she is your big sister and she is just looking out for you and your well being". Ebony yelled, "ARGH!!!! I CAN'T STAND HER OR THIS HOUSE!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE"!!! Ebony stormed out once again and slammed the door behind her. She got into her car and sped off as Java glared out of her window. "It's not over yet".  
  
Ebony drove and drove into the late hours of the night. She had a lot on her mind and she just needed some release. She decided to go to Salene's house and stay the night. When she got there it was 2:50am. Ebony walked around to Salene's bedroom window and tapped on it. "Salene! Salene!" she whispered. Salene got up and opened the curtains to see Ebony standing there. Salene opened the window, "Ebony? What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is"? Ebony began to climb into the window, "I left my house. My parents jumped down my damn throat because I went out to Lex's party without permission and because I hit Java and she ran and told like a little b–" Salene stopped Ebony before she finished her sentence, "Well Ebony you can stay here for a while, I think you still have some clothes that you left over here". "Thanks Sal, I really appreciate it". Salene climbed back into bed and Ebony took the recliner in her room. "What are friends for Eb"? They giggled and then fell asleep. 


	10. Amusement Park

Chapter Ten  
  
When the morning came Ebony woke up and looked over at Salene's bed, and she wasn't in bed. She shrugged and let out a big yawn and glanced at her wristwatch, "Ahhh, oh, it's only 9:30". Ebony composed herself and then looked at her watch again, "9:30! OH MY GOD, I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" Ebony, as fast as she could move, got dressed and ran down the hallway to find Salene and Pride on the couch watching cartoons. "SALENE! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP FOR SCHOOL THIS MORNING!?" Salene and Pride looked at each other and started laughing, "Haha, Eb, it's a bank holiday....we don't have school, DUH!" Ebony looked around, dumbfounded. "Oh, I knew that". She forced a slight chuckle. Ebony walked over to the love seat and sat down, she pulled a pillow from in front of her and held it close to her chest. Pride and Salene were sitting on the couch, all lovey with one another, when the phone rang.  
  
Salene got up and looked at the caller ID. "Ugh! It's Lex and I don't feel like talking to him SO early in the morning". Ebony giggled, and then got up to answer the phone, "Hello?" Lex on the other end took a moment to answer, "Hello? Salene?" Ebony giggled, "No, it's Ebony, Lex. I stayed the night. So what's up"? Lex laughed, "Oh, hey Eb, um I was calling to ask Salene what she was doing today, because Trudy, Chloe, Jack, Amber, Bray, Jay, Ved, Ryan, K.C., Alice, Ellie and me are going to the new amusement park, and I wanted to know if Salene, Pride and you wanted to join us"? Ebony, obviously elated to hearing Bray's name, took no time to answer him back, "Of course! We want to come with you guys today! What time do you want us to be there"? Lex took a moment. Ebony knew he was checking his clock because she could hear him counting, "40-45-It's 9:45 now so about 10:30 or 11". Ebony agreed to meet Lex and everyone in the front of the park. She hung up the phone and turned to Salene, "Get dressed! We are going out".  
  
By 10:58, Pride, Salene, and Ebony packed into her car and drove to the park. The sign for the park wasn't even built yet, all that it said was "Roller B". Ebony looked at the sign, "Hmm? I wonder what it's going to be called"? Salene looked at the sign too, "I heard it was supposed to be "Roller Coaster World" or something like that". They all giggled as Ebony parked the car. They got out after Salene had to fight to get up from the back seat. "Man! This car sits so low Eb. How do you drive this damn thing"? Ebony gave her a look of disdain before they walked toward the entrance. "Oh god! Salene look at Lex trying to get some from yet another girl. Does he actually think he IS Casanova"? They both fell out laughing, "I think so, Eb". They straightened out their mouths before approaching the others. When Ebony walked up she saw a look of pure disgust on Alice's face. "Ugh! Lex you invited her!?" Ebony returned the look as she walked past Alice. Alice was Ellie's older and much bigger sister. It was obvious that she never liked Ebony since she heard of her and Bray having a relationship. Ebony ignored her and walked over to Bray. "Hey, babe". Bray smiled and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Hey, you. You ready to have some fun"? Ebony grabbed Bray's hand and whispered in his ear, "I thought we already did that"? He smiled and squeezed her hand, "You're right, we did. But I wanna have some more". They giggled and walked off with the rest of the group who had already begun to walk away.  
  
They got to one of the tallest roller coasters and just stood there until Lex broke the silence, "So? You guys wanna take this one on or start small and work your way to the bigger ones"? Everyone looked at each other, "Uh, I think we should start small and move on to bigger ones", Ebony reiterated. Alice mumbled, "That's how you always work, you tramp". Ebony got furious, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY YOU FAT COW?!" Alice looked around and then pointed to herself, "me?" Ebony walked over and got into her face, "YES I AM TALKING TO YOU! YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON OUT HERE WHO HAS SOMETHING TO SAY, SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST SAY IT TO MY FACE?!" Alice looked scared as Ebony was balling her fists up. Alice was about to speak when Bray grabbed Ebony but her waist and pulled her back to him. "I think Ebony, Salene, Pride, Trudy, Amber, Chloe, Ved, and I will just go this way, and you guys can go the other way and we can all meet back here, OK"? Bray said. Lex shook his head, "Alright, we'll meet back here in an hour". Ebony turned and acted like she was going to walk away but then she turned around. "And Alice if you have anything more to say, then say it to your boyfriend......oh wait.....that's right you don't HAVE one. That's why your so jealous, because I have a man and you don't. You're so pathetic and I don't have time for you". Alice looked hurt by the shallow words Ebony spoke but she knew it was true. Ebony flipped Alice the finger and then turned and walked away with Bray and the others to go and have fun. 


End file.
